Path of a Whirlpool Kunoichi
by TheMuncher101
Summary: With a dark childhood, Naruko covers it the best she can. Maybe making people snicker because of an idiotic front can overwhelm the painful truth. When she is put on a team with a smart sensei and a revengeful boy, both of which have a mask (one quite literally?), a sarcastic idiot image is harder to keep up than thought. Especially when they begin to worm their way into her heart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (*desperate face* lol) and probably (surely, 100% absolutely *does this even make sense? Meh*) never have, and never will. *cue my heart-wrenching sobs that are the cringe-iest thing in the world***

 **(Sorre that was baddddd)**

 **Full Summary:** _ **With a dark childhood and life, Uzumaki Naruko covers this with all her willpower. Maybe making people laugh and snicker because of idiotic actions and words will eventually lessen the pain, right? But, when she is put on a team with an experienced sensei and a revengeful boy, both of which have a mask (one quite literally?), a sarcastic idiot image is harder to keep up than she thought. Especially when they begin to worm their way into her heart. Dammit.**_

 **Anyway, Thanks you for checking this out, I hope you enjoy. Feel free to give suggestions and point faults out. Thanks again.**

 **[This story will be strictly a** _ **SasuFem!Naru**_ **so I apologise if it is not to your gusto. Sorry, not really sorry (?)]**

 **Word Count: 1,449**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _~Three Bastards. Great, Just Great.~_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruko sat in silence in the middle seat of the front row in the annoyingly noisy classroom she had felt indifferent to through her years in the Academy. If she were to be honest, she wouldn't miss the place one bit. Oh well.

Yes, she was somewhat of the class clown with her sarcastic remarks that infuriated the teachers to no end. Not to mention her purposefully high-pitched cackles that were nothing short of evil.

So, it came as a surprise when she finally fell into harmony with peace. No one dared to snap her out of her stupor, as this was practically a blessing from their Kami-sama. Yep, no one would risk breaking this incredible miracle.

Upon closer look, you would notice that she was deep in thought. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pressed tightly together. Not a single person bothered to notice that her outfit and hairstyle had changed from the usual.

The bright blonde wore a full-body fishnet mesh, which cut short at her elbows. She wore a dark navy blue glove that had small rectangular metal plates all over her fist on both hands. She wore a comfortably fitting sleeveless dark orange shirt that hid her developing bust just the slightest bit, on top of the mesh. Trailing down, you would find high-waist, form fitting, mid-thigh black shorts that too, rested comfortably on her form. The fishnet peeked out of her shorts and reached her mid-calf where they are covered by white bandages, and tucked into a pair of dark, earthy brown army-like boots. The way she was dressed grasped two main factors tightly; comfort, and flexibility.

Naruko had her deep blonde hair that she loved so, previously in two pigtails. Now, however, it was woven into a tight fish braid that prevented her waist length hair to go any further than the middle of her back, and didn't move much. Her bangs, on the other hand, were the same as ever, just a minor shift in them to make sure that they didn't block her eye-sight; they were parted slightly in three curved pieces, concealing her Konohagakure hitai-ate. One tress of hair fell to the right side of her face, curving in to frame her cheekbone just the slightest bit, the same with another but on the left side and going into the right. Finally, the third one fell down the center of her forehead jutting out forward slightly, and then falling back down to the beginning curve of her small button nose. Like the rest of her hair, the further down her hair goes, the more it becomes slightly darker and orange-ish.

"I shall now announce the Genin Teams –Naruko! Pay attention, will you?" The teacher who had just walked in and seated himself at his desk said, his eyebrow twitching. Although he seemed irked, his voice softened at the end of his sentence. His scar that passed from a tan cheek to the other through his nose in a thin line morphed along with the rest of his into a concerned look.

The Uzumaki looked up and blinked, "Oh, Iruka-sensei. Sorry, I didn't realize you arrived." She gave him a weak apologetic smile.

The now named educator frowned at her lack of enthusiasm. It may be a miracle, but for the Chunin, it was more trouble for him at the moment.

"Ha! As if you'd realize anything in the first place, you dumb blonde!" Came a shout from the back of the class. No one agued with him, but a mutter of 'troublesome' could be heard breaking the silence. Many of the present pre-teens prepared themselves for the usual smirk and response.

Naruko turned slowly, and the glare present on her face made many of the graduates freeze in their seat. Her icy eyes pierced into the speaker, "Speaking loud like that would only get yourself killed in the battlefield. If you're going to be a ninja, at least try to act like one. Idiot." With that, she turned back to her Sensei. She tensed, however, when she heard the brainless kid continue.

"What would you know, huh? It's not like you've done anything that actually put you in danger! Coward!" He snarled at her.

Naruko relaxed. She turned to Iruka, "Could you go on with the team assignments, please?" The class sweatdropped at how she had totally ignored the person verbally attacking her.

"Oi! Did you hear me?"

Naruko looked around mockingly, "Huh? Did someone say something? Nah, it was probably just the wind…"

The class erupted into snickers.

Iruka just shook his head, at least the girl was being more like herself.

The teacher sighed, he's have to stop this before it went too far, "Settle down! And you, Nameless-guy-that-goes-around-bullying-others-because-you-are-jealous-they-actually-exist! Shut up!"

(You'd notice the depressive aura around those that have no part in the story or its plot, but meh.)

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to start with this list. I have a life, ok? And I'd rather live it. So shut up at let me finish this so I can be free~!" Iruka shouted. Naruko grinned for the first time that day, her sensei was too quick to irk. Hehe… It was too much fun to mess with him.

"Anyway, Team 1 will consist of ..." Iruka started.

Our blonde zoned out until she heard her name, to which her back straightened immediately.

"Team 7 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruko, and Uchiha Sasuke! Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi!" The sound of fangirls dieing was heard throughout the classroom.

Naruko groaned comically. Honestly, this was one of the worst teams she could be put in. The blonde was with three absolute bastards, One was a childhood bully and even though they did somepranks together, he was an idiot who thought he was the best and the 'Alpha Male'. The other was a brooding emo who didn't care whatsoever about other people and too, thought he was the best and 'above all us weaklings'. Her sensei, though, she did not know much of. What she did hear of him, however, was his love for being hours late. And how lazy he was. _And_ how he shamelessly read _porn_ in public. How did he keep a straight face, anyway?

Kiba seemed to be having the same thoughts, but the idiot voiced them loudly.

"Why the Hell am _I_ with those two!?" He screeched.

Iruka, by the looks of it, had been expecting it.

"Because, Kiba, Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year," said Uchiha settled into a smug look, "and Naruko is one of the higher ranked Kunoichi this year." Naruko sent him a look along the lines of 'huh?'. Iruka just rolled his eyes. She wasn't _that_ bad.

Kiba didn't seem to understand, "That doesn't explain why I'm with them!"

Naruko, tired of his shouting, decided to let her sensei rest his throat a little, and said, "Since you are one of the worst graduates, Kiba, or the dead last, they put you with us to 'even the teams out' so that one team won't be, ah, bad. Get it now? Yes? Ok, then sit down and shut up, if you will. I'm getting a headache already." She said, exasperated.

Kiba turned red with anger and embarrassment ( _'Is that even a word?'_ , Naruko thought to herself), and was about to shout out to protect his pride, when Iruka decided to intervene, "There, Naruko explained it. So be _quiet_ and _sit down_ like a good little pup and let me finish this list already!"

The Inuzuka complied with a glare sent in the direction of our blonde.

"Ok, moving on. Team 8 is Hyūga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi. And, yes, Sakura, usually we don't have two girls in the same team, but as Hinata is one of the best in taijutsu in this class, and Shino is quite sufficient in... everything, really, adding you wouldn't be a problem. You have the brains, but you should learn a thing or two from them." Iruka interrupted before the pink-haired girl could point out the obvious. He sent a pointed look at her while finishing his explanation. Sakura looked down in shame.

"Anyway, Team 9 is still in rotation... Team 10! It will be the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chōji! Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma! No complaints? Good! Now, you all have a full week until you meet up with your new teachers. It will be in this very same class, at 8 in the morning! Use your time wisely! I don't want to see you guys ever again! Mwahahahahahah!" And with that, Umino Iruka disappeared from sight.

Naruko sighed. ' _Oh, well. Better put this next week to use. I'll go train... in the forest! Brilliant!',_ she thought.

* * *

 **Thanks again for checking this out!**

 **I hope that I manage to get the next chapter out soon enough, but this is going to be a fullllllllllllllllll week. Not an excuse.**

 **I welcome suggestions and shall eat flames (Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~!) so please, feel free. (Also know that if you rage at me for, well, no apparent reason, and insult my writing, I either won't bother to pay you any attention, or will answer to you, but as a thanks for pointing out my mistakes or smthin. Meh.)**

 **I look forward to this (MWAHAHAHAHAHAH- *chokes and doubled over, coughing* Ahum.)**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
